Daughter of God
by mochee duck
Summary: [MultiChap req by Aeryn] Chap 3 UP! Naruto, anak dari Dewa Langit, berusaha menyelamatkan umat manusia dengan lahir sebagai manusia, tapi dunia shinobi yang keras dan si Uchiha kepala batu membuat rencananya tidak berjalan dengan mulus. "Apa Itachi-nii tahu Rikudo Sennin?" "Cabul."/Warn:Fem!Naru/ SemiCanon/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Disaster and Kyuubi

Fanfic ini request dari **aeryn bluesky-polish**.

.

.

.

 **"Daughter of God"**

 **Chap 1 : Disaster and Kyuubi**

 **.**

Character 100% by Kishimoto-sensei.

Story NOT 100% by Mochee.

[Main idea cc: Aeryn-san]

[Adventure:Fantasy:Romance(nyempil dikit)]

. . .

Warn: semi-canon, typo, ooc?, gender bender, etc.

I don't take any profit by this ff

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Enjoy!

. . .

"Lihatlah mereka, para manusia. Yang dapat mereka lakukan hanyalah merusak bumi yang indah ini. Aku akan memusnahkan mereka semua."

"Tou-san... Maafkan kelancanganku, tapi...bisakah kita memberikan bangsa manusia...err...kesempatan?"

"Apa maksudmu, anakku?"

"Izinkan aku menjadi manusia, aku akan berusaha mengubah mereka."

"Tapi anakku, kau..."

"Kau pernah berkata kalau semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua kan? Apa salahnya jika kita mem-"

"Baiklah, anakku, kau menang. Pergilah, kuberi kau 18 hari. Berarti...err...18 tahun manusia."

"H-ha'i! Arigatou gozaimasu, tou-san!"

.

.

.

Konoha, terkenal sebagai desa yang damai dan tentram dengan pemerintahannya yang agak tertutup. Pemimpin dari Desa Konoha dikenal dengan nama Hokage. Desa ini terkenal kuat karena memiliki shinobi-shinobi yang hebat; Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, dan Trio Sannin contohnya. Hal itulah yang membuat Desa Konoha disegani oleh desa-desa lainnya.

 _ **'Yosh! Kita mulai!'**_

 _ **'Hm... Sesuatu yang besar untuk kedatanganku mungkin akan membuat semua ini lebih menarik'**_

Seketika itu, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di dekat pemukiman. Menyebabkan rumah-rumah penduduk yang terbakar dan beberapa bangunan yang runtuh. Hal itu sontak menimbulkan kekacauan dan kepanikan dari para penduduk.

Kebakaran terus menyebar. Banyak penuduk yang tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan. Menyebabkan kepanikan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Para shinobi telah dikerahkan untuk melakukan evakuasi. Tim medis pun mulai bergerak untuk memulihkan korban-korban yang terluka.

 _ **'Heee?! Sepertinya ini agak berlebihan... Baiklah, aku akan memadamkan apinya!'**_

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi derai ombak di telinga para shinobi dan penduduk sipil. Sebuah ombak besar menghantam mereka entah dari mana. Menyebabkan banyaknya orang-orang yang tenggelam atau terseret ombak.

 _ **'Tidak tidak! Argghhh kenapa begitu sulit mengendalikan kekuatanku?'**_

Perlahan air mulai menghilang sampai tidak tersisa. Tapi baru saja penduduk sipil hendak bernapas lega, seorang shinobi berteriak, "Lari ke tempat evakuasi! Gempa akan datang!" Memang mudah bagi pengendali elemen tanah merasakan datangnya gempa.

Namun, sayangnya itu terlambat, gempa hebat terjadi di tempat itu. Merobohkan beberapa bangunan tinggi dan rumah-rumah. Tidak sedikit korban yang berjatuhan. Dari luka ringan maupun luka berat, beruntung tidak ada korban jiwa.

 _ **'Ini semakin kacau! Aku memang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!'**_

Kilat dan petir menyambar-nyambar, membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya gemetar ketakutan. Hokage ketiga maupun keempat sudah bergerak untuk mencari tahu, siapa dalang di balik semua ini, tapi nihil. Semuanya hanya terlihat seperti bencana biasa. Dan ini membuat mereka mendecak kesal dan mengumpat berulang-ulang.

 _ **'Cukup! Ini semua salahku! Aku harus turun sekarang juga, atau akan lebih banyak korban karenaku...'**_

Dan di tengah bekas lautan api, seorang bayi perempuan menangis keras. Bayi itu terbaring dibalut kain sutra di tengah puing-puing bangunan yang hangus terbakar. Membuat semua penduduk dan para shinobi agak terperangah. Maka dari itu sang bayi diberi julukan 'Anak Bencana'. Secara cepat kabar tentang si Anak Bencana menyeruak, menyebar hingga ke seluruh penjuru desa.

Yondaime Hokage dengan sigap meredam kabar aneh itu agar tidak merambat hingga ke luar desa. Sedangkan si bayi? Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, mengangkatnya sebagai anak. Selain karena iba, Minato berkata ia ingin menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai bayi itu. Dan dengan status sebagai ayah, ia dapat dengan leluasa mengontrol anaknya.

Salah satu korban dari bencana itu adalah istri Minato, Kushina Uzumaki. Puing bangunan yang menimpanya membuat ia harus kehilangan bayi di dalam kandungannya yang sudah beranjak tujuh bulan. Nama "Naruto", yang tadinya akan diberikan untuk calon anak Minato dan Kushina pun dialihkan kepada sang Anak Bencana.

.

.

Sesudah kejadian itu, Desa Konoha segera bangkit. Penduduk sipil dibantu para shinobi muda dan ninja sekelas genin atau chuunin kembali membangun kembali bangunan-bangunan juga monumen yang rusak. Para ninja sekelas jounin dan serikat Anbu mulai memperketat penjagaan mereka di perbatasan dan daerah-daerah tertentu. Mereka harus tetap waspada, mungkin saja peristiwa yang belum lama terjadi itu adalah serangan dari desa lain, dan bukanlah sekedar peristiwa alam biasa.

Minato Namikaze dan Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang memandang keadaan desa mereka dari atas monumen patung batu wajah hokage. "Bagaimana perkembangan dari usaha pembangunan kembali desa?" Minato menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum tulus. "Pembangunan kembali berjalan cepat, tumbuh-tumbuhan yang rusak pun sudah kembali menunjukkan tunasnya."

Hiruzen mengangguk paham, "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kushina?" Senyum tulus Minato berganti menjadi sebuah senyuman pahit. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya agak terpukul.." Hiruzen menepuk pelan bahu kiri Minato dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Lebih baik sekarang kau hibur dia, saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan dukungan moral," itulah kalimat terakhir yang Hiruzen lontarkan sebelum pergi menggunakan shunshin.

Minato kini menatap kosong pemandangan di hadapannya. 'Dukungan moral dari orang yang sedang tertekan kepada yang sedang terpukul... Hebat.' Senyuman perih terukir tipis di wajah tampannya itu. Tapi senyuman itu mendadak sirna begitu muridnya, Kakashi Hatake muncul di belakangnya.

"Minato-sensei! Kushina-san...!"

.

.

"Kushina! Kushina!" Minato masuk ke dalam kediamannya sambil memanggil nama istrinya itu berulang-ulang. Kakashi dari tadi hanya mengikuti gerakan gurunya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, membantu Minato mencari keberadaan Kushina.

"Kakashi, Kushina berlari ke arah mana?" Minato bertanya panik. "Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang dan berlari menuju Hutan Timur, sensei." Minato mengangguk paham dan langsung menghilang menggunakan shunshin.

Kakashi menghela nafas perlahan dan segera menyusul Minato menggunakan shunshin. Tujuannya? Jelas; Hutan Timur Konoha.

.

"Kakashi! Bawa Kushina dan Naruto pergi dari sini! Aku akan menahan orang ini!" Kakashi yang baru saja sampai dikejutkan oleh pertarungan Minato melawan seorang pria bertopeng. Terlebih saat ia melihat segel kyuubi di perut Kushina terlihat rusak. "Tapi sen-"

"Cepat!" Teriak Minato pada Kakashi, lebih mengarah kepada perintah mutlak. Kakashi sebenarnya ingin menyaksikan pertarungan sengit itu, tapi... Yah, apa boleh buat? Ia segera mengangguk, membopong Kushina yang mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya, dan kabur menggunakan shunshin.

"Tch, aku sedang tidak ingin berusan denganmu, Minato Namikaze!" Sang pria bertopeng mengambil tiga langkah ke belakang. Minato menarik sudut kiri bibirnya dan mengangkat kedua bahunya santai, "Kau telah menyentuh istriku dan membahayakan anakku, mau tidak mau kau harus berhadapan denganku!" Ia mengeluarkan kunai bermata tiga dari dalam tempat senjata miliknya dan mulai menyerang pria bertopeng itu cepat.

.

.

"Sandaime-sama! Sandaime-sama!" Kakashi yang sedang membopong Kushina berteriak berulang-ulang di hadapan kediaman Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen segera membuka pintu kediamannya. "Kushina! Apa yang terjadi, Kakashi?" Hiruzen menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Kakashi bisa masuk dan meletakkan Kushina di dalam.

"Kushina-san dikejar oleh seorang pria bertopeng. Saat ini Hokage-sama sedang bertarung dengannya. Nampaknya pria itu mengincar kyuubi." Tutur Kakashi panjang lebar yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Hiruzen. "Di mana?" "Hutan Timur Konoha."

Biwako yang baru muncul dari dapur segera menghampiri Kushina panik. "Kushina!" Hiruzen segera memakai pakaian ninja nya. "Biwako, tolong jaga Kushina dan Naruto. Kakashi, kau beritahukan kondisi siaga kepada pasukan Anbu. Berjagalah untuk segala kemungkinan. Aku akan memerintahkan shinobi lainnya untuk mengevakuasi penduduk sipil. Kita harus sebisa mungkin mengurangi adanya korban dari penduduk sipil." Biwako mengangguk paham sedangkan Kakashi langsung menghilang menggunakan shunshin setelah mengucapkan permisi.

"Berhati-hatilah, ingat usiamu.." Ujar Biwako lembut. "Ha'i, kau juga." Hiruzen pun langsung pergi menggunakan shunshin.

.

.

"Kondisi siaga! Persiapkan diri kalian untuk bertarung!" Kakashi menyebarkan berita itu kepada setiap rombongan Anbu yang sedang berjaga. Para pasukan Anbu itu mengangguk mengerti dan memperketat penjagaan di wilayah mereka.

.

.

 **CTING! CTING!**

Bunyi kunai yang saling beradu dan peluh menghiasi pertarungan sengit antara Minato dengan si pria bertopeng. Si pria bertopeng menggunakan rantai dan berulang-ulang berusaha untuk menyerang Minato sambil mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk kabur. Minato melemparkan kunai mata tiga nya tepat ke arah pria bertopeng. Dengan mudah si pria bertopeng menghindari kunai tersebut, tanpa ia tahu Minato menarik ujung bibirnya.

" _Rasengan_!" Minato yang kini sudah berada di belakang punggung si pria bertopeng langsung menyerang pria itu menggunakan rasengan, membuat musuhnya mengeluarkan percikan darah dari dalam mulutnya. Hantaman keras dengan tanah sontak membuat si pria bertopeng itu mengumpat kasar.

Dengan cepat pria itu mengarahkan rantai nya pada tubuh Minato yang dengan sigap langsung menghindarinya. Aksi menghindar dari Minato membuka peluang bagi si pria bertopeng untuk kabur. Dengan cepat pria itu menghilang menggunakan sebuah jutsu teleportasi. " _Jikukan Idou!_ "

Dalam sekejap mata tubuh si pria bertopeng itu menghilang.

'Ck, sial.'

.

.

.

Para penduduk sipil Desa Konoha kembali dipanikkan dengan berita adanya pria misterius yang menyerang desa. Semua penduduk diarahkan untuk bersembunyi di dalam monumen patung batu wajah hokage yang memang dipersiapkan untu keadaan genting seperti ini. Beberapa ninja sekelas chuunin dan genin turut membantu dalam proses evakuasi.

Kakashi berlari secepat mungkin menuju ke arah Hiruzen. "Sandaime-sama, para pasukan Anbu sudah bersiap di tempat untuk menyerang." Hiruzen mengangguk, "Wakatta... Kakashi, kau bantulah teman-temanmu yang lain." Kakashi mengangguk sigap dan langsung membantu proses evakuasi.

Hiruzen berjalan menghampiri Shikaku Nara. "Nara, aku akan pergi mengecek keadaan Kushina dan Minato. Kau awasi bagian sini." Shikaku pun mengangguk cepat dan Hiruzen langsung bergerak mencari Minato dan Kushina.

.

.

.

Mata Kushina mulai terbuka perlahan, "Ngghh.. Biwako-san?" Biwako yang menyadari Kushina menyebut namanya langsung menghampiri Kushina. "Kau sudah sadar Kushina? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Kushina menjawab pertanyaan Biwako dengan sebuah anggukan mantap.

"Bagaimana keadaan Minato? Dan pria bertopeng itu?"

"Minato sedang bertarung melawan pria bertopeng itu, jangan khawatir." Tukas Biwako sekalem mungkin, berusaha agar Kushina dapat merasa lebih tenang. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambilkan segelas air hangat."

"Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu, Biwako-san."

Kushina menatap lembut Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. "Jangan khawatir Naruto-chan, kaa-san dan tou-san akan melindungimu."

Mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dari arah dapur, Kushina membalikkan tubuhnya. "Ah iya, Biwako-san aku.. E-Ehh?!"

"Terkejut?"

Mata Kushina membulat sempurna saat melihat si pria bertopeng yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. "Biwako-san!" Kushina berteriak parau.

"Sayang sekali, nenek tua itu sudah mati~" Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya mata Kushina membulat sempurna. Ia menatap tajam pria bertopeng di hadapannya. Matanya menyorotkan amarah yang luar biasa, ia ingin sekali membunuh pria di hadapannya saat ini juga.

"Sekarang giliranmu, ikut denganku." Menggunakan jurus transportasi yang sama, pria bertopeng itu membawa Kushina ke sebuah tempat dan mengikat tangan serta kaki Kushina. Pria itu mengambil bayi Naruto yang mulai menangis dan berniat untuk menusuknya dengan sebuah kunai. Tiba-tiba Minato muncul dan merebut bayi itu dari tangan si pria bertopeng.

"Tch, kau lagi!" Tanpa basa-basi pria bertopeng itu mengaktifkan kubah chakra di sekelilingnya dan Kushina yang masih sibuk meronta. "Kushina!" Minato berteriak panik saat melihat pria bertopeng mulai berusaha untuk merusak segel kyuubi yang ditanam pada tubuh Kushina.

"Minato! Apa yang terjadi?!" Suara familiar Hiruzen tertangkap di indera pendengaran Minato. "Aku titip Naruto," ujarnya menyodorkan Naruto yang masih menangis kepada Hiruzen. Sedangkan ia segera beranjak mendekati kubah chakra tersebut.

Namun, terlambat. Si pria bertopeng berhasil menghancurkan segel kyuubi pada Kushina. Sang rubah berekor sembilan itu bangkit kembali! Kyuubi meraung beberapa kali, menunjukkan kemarahannya. Seketika kubah chakra itu menghilang disertai tawa puas dari si pria bertopeng.

Di sisi lain, para pasukan Anbu yang mendengar raungan keras itu segera bergerak menuju sumber suara. 'Kyuubi!' Batin mereka hampir sepikir. Dengan sigap mereka mulai mengerahkan kemampuan mereka, melancarkan serangan demi serangan untuk melumpuhkan makhluk terkutuk itu serta menjauhkannya dari Minato dan Kushina.

"Ck, sialan!" Umpat Minato keras setelah berhasil membawa tubuh lemas Kushina ke jarak aman. Hiruzen menyerahkan kembali Naruto dalam pelukan Kushina. "Aku akan mengurusnya! Kau bawa mereka pergi." Hiruzen menatap nyalang si pria bertopeng dan segera beranjak untuk melawan pria itu.

Tangis Naruto mereda setelah Kushina mendekap tubuhnya sambil meringis kesakitan. "Tenang Naruto, tenang... Kaa-san ada disini... Tou-san mu yang jelek juga ada..." Minato yang mendengarnya hanya dapat mendengus pelan lalu kembali memasang senyum tampannya. "Ayo, kubawa kalian ke tempat yang lebih a-" Ucapannya terputus ketika mendapati mata bayi mereka menatap kyuubi serius.

 _ **'Kaa-san dan tou-san, hm? Wakatta, kini giliran aku yang melindungi kalian!'**_

Seketika itu rantai chakra berwarna putih melilit tubuh kyuubi dan mematikan gerakannya. Kyuubi jelas meraung tidak suka. Minato dan Kushina saling melempar pandangan tidak percaya, mereka merasa Naruto lah yang mengeluarkan rantai putih itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa?

"Aku akan segera menyegelnya kembali." Begitu Minato ingin berdiri, Naruto menggenggam pelan baju Minato dengan tangan mungilnya. Naruto tersenyum layaknya seorang bayi yang sedang diajak bermain. Seketika itu juga rantai chakra itu melilit tubuh kyuubi semakin kuat. Tubuh padat kyuubi mulai berubah seperti kumpulan chakra merah menyala. Dan chakra itu terbang lalu memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh mungil Naruto.

Para Anbu yang berdiri di sana hanya dapat menatap bingung peristiwa ganjil di hadapan mereka. Apa yang terjadi? Kyuubi menghilang? Apa itu salah satu jurus penyegelan milik Minato? Berbagai pertanyaan tanpa jawaban berkecamuk di dalam otak mereka.

Minato dan Kushina nampak jauh lebih terkejut. Mata mereka membulat menatap Naruto yang menyerap semua chakra kyuubi dengan ekspresi kesakitan. "A-apa yang terjadi?" Gumam Kushina tidak mengerti saat semua chakra kyuubi memaksa masuk dalam tubuh kecil anak mereka, menyisakan huruf-huruf kanji berputar yang membentuk lingkaran kecil di perut bagian kanan Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah sekali pun menemui jurus segel semacam itu.

"Sebenarnya Naruto itu anak dari dunia mana?" Gumam Minato sambil membelai rambut pirang dari bayi mereka yang telah kembali terlelap itu.

.

.

"Sepertinya pertarungan melawa kyuubi di sebelah sana sudah selesai, hm?" Hiruzen bertanya dengan nada mengejek sambil membersihkan peluh yang mengalir di wajahnya menggunakan punggung tangan.

"Tch, sialan." Si pria bertopeng itu mengumpat kasar lalu segera melarikan diri menggunakan jurus teleportasi. " _Jikukan Idou!_ " Dan dalam hitungan detik sosok misterius itu menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Well... Pegel juga ngetik sepanjang ini. Aku ga terlalu hafal alur pertarungan di bagian ini, dan agak(baca:sangat) malas untuk buka" manga Naruto di tumpukan, jadi aku bikin sesuai imajinasi ku sendiri. Jadi kalo kalian pikir pertarungannya beda sama yang di manga/anime nya, aku bisa bilang IYA!**

 **But, semoga kalian puas dengan chap 1 ini! ^^**

 **Gomen ne Eryn.. Moci bikin beberapa bagian yang melenceng(?) dari request kamu, jari Moci bergerak dengan sendirinya mengikuti imajinasi liar otak stres si author ini(?).**

 **Berminat buat kasih pesan/kesan/kritik/saran di kolom review? ^^**

 **So much love,**

 **mochee duck**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kurama and Uchiha

Hai, hontou ni gomenasai, Moci baru sempet update...

Makasih untuk semua viewers/readers. Terlebih kepada yang sudah review/follow/fav ff ini. Virtual hugs; sent!

Buat yang merasa terganggu dgn "Third-sama" etc, Moci udah edit ya~ Kebiasaan baca manga Naruto pake bhs Inggris bikin Moci kebawa dalam pembuatan ff ini #BukanAlibi. Makasih banget buat yang udah meng-khilaf-kan Moci /ojigi(s)/

Dan buat "Guest": Sebenarnya sampai saat ini masih banyak perbedaan pendapat mengenai "Kamui dan Jikukan Idou itu sama/beda", tapi sebagai penjelasan; Kamui digunakan oleh Kakashi, sedangkan Jikukan Idou digunakan oleh Tobi a.k.a Uchiha Obito. Kamui milik Kakashi juga cuma bisa memindahkan benda ke tempat/dimensi lain, sedangkan Jikukan Idou milik Tobi bisa memindahkan dirinya (dalam jangka waktu max 5 menit) dan benda yang disentuhnya. (Ini jalan tengah menurut forum-forum yang sempat Moci kunjungi)

Ok fix. Done with all those "cuap-cuap", here we go~

.

.

.

All characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing SasuFem!Naru

Slight ItaNaru *evil smirk*

Fantasy : Adventure : Romance

.

 **"Daughter of God"**

 **Chap 2 : Kurama and Uchiha**

.

Warn: ooc?, semi-canon, gender bender, etc.

Don't like don't read

.

Langkah kaki diiringi bunyi tetesan air terdengar samar tapi bergema. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bergaun putih polos memandang pantulan diri nya pada genangan air di bawah kaki nya. Di hadapan gadis itu berdiri sebuah pagar emas. 'Tempat apa ini...'

Gelap dan lembab, itulah yang dapat menjelaskan tempat ia berada.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya kau menyegelku dalam tubuh mu."

"Eh? Siapa yang bicara?" Ia menolehkan kepala nya ke kanan dan kiri, mencari pemilik dari suara berat dengan aura yang mencekam itu. Gadis itu maju beberapa langkah, memegang pagar emas tersebut, dan membukanya perlahan.

"Kurama? Apa itu kamu?"

.

.

.

"Ah, maaf merepotkan..." Kushina tersenyum kikuk lalu mendudukkan diri nya pada sebuah kursi kayu di ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha tersebut. "Minato sangat sibuk dengan kewajiban nya sebagai hokage. Dan aku bosan hanya bersama dengan Naruto..." Lanjut Kushina sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya kesal. Mikoto, lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa kecil memaklumi sifat sahabat lamanya itu. "Tidak usah sungkan, aku juga hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Fugaku sedang ada rapat klan, sedangkan Itachi belum pulang dari misinya." Mikoto melambaikan tangan kanan nya di depan wajah.

Mikoto kemudian mendekatkan Sasuke dalam dekapan nya kepada Naruto yang masih tertidur. "Lihat Sasuke, Naruto cantik kan?" Tukas Mikoto lembut. Mata onyx sekelam malam milik Sasuke menatap lurus kepada wajah mungil Naruto. Tangan Sasuke terulur dan menggenggam tangan Naruto, sontak membuat Naruto bangun dari tidurnya.

 _ **"Siapa anak ini? Gyaaaa...saat sudah besar nanti dia pasti tampan!"**_

Mata safir milik Naruto beradu pandang dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun tertawa bersama. Mikoto dan Kushina yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kedua buah hati mereka ikut tertawa kecil. "Yosshhha! Saat sudah besar, Naruto dan Sasuke pasti akan sangat akrab _dattebane_!" Tukas Kushina berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan nya, dibalas tawa geli dari Mikoto. "Um!"

 _ **"Jadi namanya Sasuke... Wakatta..."**_

Itachi membuka pintu kediamannya, "Tadaima..." Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya, "Ah, Itachi! Okaerinasai~" Itachi segera menundukkan tubuh nya ketika menangkap sosok Kushina, "Kushina-sama."

Kushina mendengus geli lalu melambai-lambaikan tangan kanan nya di depan wajah. "Tidak perlu se-formal itu _dattebane_ ~" Itachi hanya membalas ucapan Kushina dengan tersenyum kecil. "Apa itu Naruto?"

Kushina mengangguk bersemangat, "Kau mau menggendong nya?" Kushina menyerahkan Naruto ke dalam dekapan Itachi. "Naruto benar-benar cantik, Kushina-san!" Itachi mencubit dan mencium pipi gempal Naruto.

 _ **"C-cantik, huh? S-souka..."**_

"Kushina-san! Wajah Naruto memerah!"

"Itachi, apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?!"

"Apa Naruto demam _dattebane_?!"

 _ **"B-baka..."**_

.

.

.

Gadis berambut pirang yang sama, kembali membuka pintu gerbang emas di hadapan nya. "Kurama~Kon - ba - wa !" Gadis itu tersenyum, dibalas 'Tch' kesal dari rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang _tadinya_ sedang tertidur pulas. Jelas sekali Kurama tidak suka dengan kehadiran gadis di hadapan nya itu.

"Sebenarnya siapa kau?" Kurama, sang rubah mulai membuka mulut saat gadis itu mulai beranjak untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas tubuh besar berbulu orange itu. "Aku? Hm, siapa ya~?" Gadis itu malah asik menyamankan posisi duduk nya. "Jangan sampai kejadian kemarin terulang lagi, Gaki!"

. . .

 _"Kurama? Apa itu kamu?"_

 _"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku, Gaki?"_

 _"Ra - ha - si - a !" Gadis itu menjulurkan lidah nya, meledek Kurama._

 _"Beraninya kau!"_

 _"Memangnya kamu pikir aku takut pada gigi besar dan nafas bau mu itu, hah?"_

 _"Bocah kurang ajar!"_

 _Seketika itu juga sebuah bijuu dama mulai terbentuk di depan mulut Kurama. Gadis itu sempat panik, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seketika itu juga, rantai chakra putih mengikat erat Kurama dan membatalkan bijuu dama nya. Kurama menggeram keras sedangkan gadis itu segera kabur dari mindscape._

 _. . ._

Gadis pirang itu terkekeh pelan mengingat kunjungan nya ke tempat ini kemarin. "Kau selalu penuh dengan kebencian pada manusia, Kurama. Yare-yare..." Ia melambaikan tangan kanan nya di depan wajah. Gadis itu melompat dan berdiri tepat di moncong panjang khas rubah milik Kurama.

"Boku wa Namikaze Naruto desu. Yoroshiku ne Kura-chan~" Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada sing a song.

"Kau anak bayi yang menyegel chakra ku 'kan? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke sini? Dan jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel menjijikan itu."

Naruto memiringkan kepala nya kebingungan, "Memangnya ada larangan untuk masuk ke tempat ini?"

Kurama mendengus pelan, "Untuk masuk ke tempat ini kau harus berusia minimal 12 tahun, kau tahu."

"12 tahun?! Siapa yang membuat peraturan bodoh itu?" Tukas Naruto ketus sambil menggembungkan pipi nya.

"Orang hebat yang luar biasa. Dan bayi jelek sepertimu tidak mungkin mengetahuinya." Jawab Kurama acuh mengabaikan raut kesal pada wajah Naruto. "Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Naruto menaikkan kedua bahu nya santai, "Tou-san."

"Tou-san...? Jangan bilang... Kau..."

.

.

[Skip]

.

.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berumur 7 tahun. Dan saat ini ia sedang sibuk memainkan kuas dengan jemari lincah nya. Sebuah lukisan bunga matahari yang indah pun tercipta. Ia menarik tali yang mengikat papan kayu yang sedang diduduki nya, dan bergerak untuk melukis di area yang lain.

Naruto mengambil kaleng cat berwarna merah muda, kemudian mulai mewarnai objek di hadapannya sambil bersenandung ria. "Kawaii..." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil menatap hasil karya nya.

"Astaga, Naruto! Cepat turun!"

Naruto menatap sosok Minato yang sudah berdiri di atas salah satu bangunan. "Tou-san?!" Karena panik, ia terjatuh dari papan kayu yang tengah didudukinya. Beruntung, Minato berhasil menangkapnya sebelum menghantam tanah.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kamu memiliki alasan yang masuk akal untuk melakukan hal ini!" Tukas Minato, masih dengan wajah yang lembut, namun jelas dengan nada yang naik setengah oktaf.

"Tapi... tou-san... Aku hanya melukis..." Naruto menautkan kedua jari telunjuk nya setelah Minato kembali menurunkan nya ke tanah.

Minato mengurut kening nya frustasi. "Melukis di monumen patung hokage?! Yang benar saja, Naruto..."

"Tapi patung itu memang terlampau membosankan! Lihat, ini baru seni!" Naruto memandang hasil karya nya dengan penuh kebanggaan. Hashirama Senju dengan lipstik berwarna _red crimson_ , Tobirama Senju dengan _tattoo_ kupu-kupu di sekeliling wajah nya berwarna _dark magenta_ , Hiruzen Sarutobi dengan bunga matahari di pipi nya, dan Minato dengan rambut berwarna _hot pink_.

Minato menghela nafas berat, "Wakatta... Cepat pulang, mandi, ganti bajumu, dan pergi ke akademi. Ini hari pertamamu 'kan?" Naruto benar-benar lupa kalau hari ini dia mulai masuk akademi. "Ah iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Jaa matta ne, tou-san!" Naruto pun berlari pulang sambil melambaikan tangan kanan nya.

Minato menatap punggung Naruto dengan senyuman kecil, kemudian mendesah pasrah menatap hasil karya putri semata wayang nya itu.

"Sekarang... siapa yang akan membersihkan kekacauan ini?"

.

.

.

Naruto sudah menghabiskan 20 menit di depan cermin, berusaha untuk mengikat rambut nya. Ia berniat untuk tampil cantik pada hari pertama nya di akademi. "Aarrgghhh! Kenapa sangat sulit untuk mengikat benda terkutuk ini?!" Tukas nya kesal sambil kembali mengacak rambut nya.

"Ah sudahlah!" Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mengikat satu rambut pirang sebahu nya itu. Sebuah pita merah ia lilitkan pada ikatan rambut nya, membuat penampilan nya bertambah manis. "Yosh, begini lebih baik!" Naruto segera berlari keluar kamar nya.

"Kaa-chan, aku berangkat!"

.

.

.

Naruto duduk sambil menopang dagu nya, ia memandangi anak-anak yang akan menjadi teman sekelas nya satu per satu. 'Mereka hanya anak-anak yang lugu... Menjadikan mereka seorang ninja, di dunia shinobi yang luar biasa kejam, manusia dewasa memang tidak punya perasaan.' Ia terus menelusuri ruangan itu dengan bola mata safir nya.

Mata nya terhenti saat menangkap sosok yang agak familiar. 'Itu... Kalau tidak salah... Sasuke kan?' Naruto memicingkan mata nya, berusaha untuk fokus pada sosok anak laki-laki yang berambut raven dan melawan arah gravitasi. 'Pfft. Pantat ayam!' Itu lah hal pertama yang terlintas pada otak Naruto ketika melihat rambut Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka, tanda kalau guru mereka sudah datang. Suasana kelas mendadak hening. "Selama-" sapaan guru itu pun terpotong saat sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat mulus di atas kepalanya.

Seisi ruangan itu pun kembali riuh atas gelak tawa para murid. Dan tebak siapa yang tertawa paling keras? Yap, Naruto.

Guru itu berdeham pelan, "Baiklah, lucu sekali. Namaku Umino Iruka, guru kalian selama di akademi. Dan..." Iruka memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap wajah para murid itu satu per satu kemudian berhenti saat menangkap makhluk kuning yang terlihat masih sibuk menahan tawanya.

Ia menghela nafas kecil, "Dan kau, Namikaze Naruto... Berdiri di luar kelas, sekarang!"

"Eh?! Apa?"

"Yang tadi itu ulahmu, kan? Cepat!"

"H-ha'i sensei..."

.

.

.

"Uchiha Itachi, saya rasa anda sudah mengetahui alasan kami memanggil anda kemari."

Itachi bangkit dari posisi berlutut hormatnya dan menatap serius para tetua dan pimpinan negara di hadapannya. "Ha'i, Yondaime-sama!"

"Apa hasil dari penyelidikanmu?" Kali ini Hiruzen Sarutobi sang hokage ketiga yang buka suara.

"Dengan segala hormat; memang benar kalau ayah saya, Uchiha Fugaku, sedang memimpin rencana untuk melakukan kudeta."

"Alasannya?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mampu mendapat informasi lebih lanjut, Yondaime-sama."

"Souka..."

Itachi membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan ruangan para petinggi itu menggunakan shunshin. Para petinggi dan pemimpin negara saling berbisik, mendiskusikan beberapa hal.

"Jadi memang benar kalau klan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta." Tukas salah satu petinggi Konoha, Homura Mitokado.

"Ini semua karena kalian mengkarantina klan Uchiha!" Hiruzen menatap nyalang dua petinggi Konoha dan Danzo yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

Petinggi Konoha yang satunya, Koharu Utatane berdeham pelan. "Ini semua demi masa depan Konoha. Kau ingat peristiwa 7 tahun lalu? Ketika Kyuubi menyerang Konoha?"

"Saya setuju, jika klan Uchiha dibiarkan, mereka dapat kembali membangkitkan Kyuubi." Tukas Danzo sambil mengangguk kecil

"Tapi belum pasti kalau klan Uchiha lah yang melakukan hal seperti itu!" Ucap Hiruzen lantang.

Minato menghela nafasnya berat. "Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan lagi."

Hiruzen mencoba untuk menjernihkan pikirannya, umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi membuatnya mudah tersulut emosi. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita dapat menggunakan Itachi."

Minato mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, Danzo?"

"Kita dapat memerintahkan Itachi untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota klan nya." Tukas Danzo santai, sukses membuat Hiruzen menggemertukan giginya menahan emosi.

Sedang Hiruzen mencoba untuk menahan emosinya, Minato memukul keras meja kerjanya. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Danzo?! Kita tidak boleh menyerahkan beban seberat itu kepada Itachi!"

"Aku setuju dengan Minato, bagaimana pun juga Itachi masih terlalu muda untuk tugas seperti ini." Ucap Homura santai sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Fugaku besok." Tukas Minato dibalas anggukan mantap dari Hiruzen. "Aku ikut denganmu."

Sementara itu, Danzo mengepalkan tangannya. Mencoba untuk tetap bersikap tenang saat hatinya sudah membuncah dengan ambisi yang menggebu-gebu.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Naruto berjalan sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Tatapan aneh dari penduduk di sekitarnya tidak ia hiraukan. "Dasar, Iruka sensei! Menyebalkan!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"Hei, bukankah itu si anak bencana?"_

 _"Dia juga punya Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya."_

 _"Monster itu disegel dalam tubuhnya?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku bermain dengannya."_

Para penduduk mulai berbisik. Pelan, tapi masih sanggup ditangkap oleh kedua telinga Naruto. Naruto pun berhenti berjalan, mata dan telinganya panas. 'Urusai! Urusai! Urusai!' Ia menutup kedua telinga nya menggunakan telapak tangan. 'Kalian manusia bodoh tidak tahu apa-apa!' Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir tertahan. Naruto pun segera berlari, menjauhi kerumunan.

'Kurama bukan monster! Dia temanku!'

Naruto terus berlari dan berlari sampai kedua kaki pendeknya tidak sanggup lagi berlari. Ia terduduk di bawah pohon yang rimbun, menatap kosong hutan di sekelilingnya. "T-tunggu! D-di mana aku?!"

Naruto berjalan pelan, menyusuri hutan _antaberantah_ itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menangkap sesosok pria berambut hitam yang sedang duduk menengadah ke langit. Naruto menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dan bersembunyi di balik semak.

'Kalau begini aku hanya akan seperti penguntit. Baiklah, aku kembali sa-'

 **KREK!**

Naruto memandang penuh murka pada ranting pohon bedebah yang menghalangi jalan kaburnya. Terlebih pada suara yang dihasilkan saat tanpa sengaja Naruto menginjak ranting itu.

 _"Siapa di sana?"_

'Oh, sial.'

.

.

.

TBC

. . .

Haloha~

Di chap ini moci udah kasih petunjuk soal bapak aslinya Naru loh;3 Hayoo udah ada yang bisa nebak?

Di sini Naru bakal tetep menderita akibat dikucilkan penduduk, tidak ada yang berubah walaupun dia itu diangkat anak oleh hokage ke4 a.k.a My-Husbando-Minato. Tapi yang bikin dia sedih bukan karena dikucilkan, melainkannn panggilan monster buat si Kurama.

Perubahan alur secara keseluruhan masih belum ada ya, baru beda-beda tipis sama canon nya. Di chap depan baru ada kejutan(?).

Sedikit penjelasan: Bencana awal (sebelum kyuubi) itu 100% ulah baka-Naru. [Naru: O-OY! OY! Itu aciden(baca: accident) ! Aciden!]

.

Balasan ripiu:

 **Pair Naru x Itachi/Shishui, jangan sama Sasu mulu**

Hmmm dalam bentuk slight aja ya, tapi end nya bakal tetep SasuNaru/SasuFemNaru. Ehehehehe

 **Naru anak dewa apa?**

Bakal dijelasin di chap depan. Stay tune yaw:3

 **Naruto ga OOC kan?**

Diusahakan tetep lengket sama sifat asli anime nya

 **Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Mochee san?**

Panggil beb juga gapapa kok *abaikan dia*

 **Naruto nya cewe ya? / Agak ga suka gender bender / Lebih suka Naru jadi cowo**

Maaf, moci buat fem!Naru sesuai req dari Aeryn-san

 **Naru anak angkat?**

IYA!

 **Naru dewa gitu dong?**

Masih dipikirkan *plak*

 **Update kilat?**

Ini kilat ga? [Readers: GAAAAAKKKKKK!]

 **Lanjut / Semangat**

Makasih... :"""")

.

Sekian, berniat meninggalkan jejak di kolom review?

-so much love, mochee duck-


	3. Chapter 3 : Secrets and Promise

.

Oke oke ini Moci update kilat update halilintar dengan taruhan nyawa biar kalian seneng :" ( Moci diteror ).

Banyak terimakasih buat semua visitors / readers terlebih buat yang sudah me- review / follow / fav fic ini. Hontou ni arigatou!

Ohiya, buat (Guest), Moci baru tau kalo mengkarantina itu termasuk kata yang kasar. Entah apa emang belom diajarin di sekolah, atau moci nya yang goblok . Tapi kayaknya kata mengkarantina sekarang udah sering dipakai kok. Mengkarantina penderita penyakit, mengkarantina pemain yang cidera, mengkarantina pemakai narkoba, dll. Jadi Moci beranggapan kalau kata mengkarantina sekarang sudah 'wajar' untuk digunakan sehari-hari. Tapi, terima kasih banyak buat sarannya ^^)9

Sekian, here we go ...

.

All characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing SasuFem!Naru

Slight ItaFem!Naru

Fantasy : Adventure : Romance

.

 **"Daughter of God"**

 **Chap 3 : Secrets and Promise to the Nukenin**

.

Warn: ooc?, semi-canon, gender bender.

.

.

Naruto duduk sambil merengkuh kedua lutut nya. Saat akan kabur, dengan malangnya ia tertangkap basah oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, duduk meringkuk di sebelah pemuda itu.

Sesekali ia melirik pemuda berseragam Anbu di sebelahnya. Ketahuan. Naruto sudah ketahuan mengintip. Dan sekarang ketahuan melirik. Terlebih lagi, apa maksud senyum ramah itu! Naruto segera menundukkan kepalan ya, enggan berlama- lama melihat senyum itu.

Pemuda di sebelah Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kamu Namikaze Naruto kan?" Pemuda itu bertanya halus diikuti anggukan kecil dari Naruto. "Dan kamu Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto balik bertanya.

Itachi terkekeh pelan kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Wah, sepertinya aku cukup terkenal di kalangan anak kecil."

"Dan sepertinya aku cukup terkenal di kalangan para anggota Anbu." Naruto membalas pernyataan Itachi sambil terkekeh. Itachi menanggapi ucapan Naruto dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Darimana kamu tahu pakaian ini milik Anbu? Anbu itu organisasi rahasia kan."

Sial, batin Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau Kurama yang memberitahunya. Itachi pasti akan kembali mengajukan pertanyaan- pertanyaan untuk mengorek informasi. Apa mungkin ia dapat dipercaya? Apa ia dapat memberitahukan rahasia terbesarnya pada Itachi? Naruto berkelut dengan pemikiran nya sendiri.

Naruto memang merasakan sesuatu pada Itachi. Keinginan akan kedamaian. Iya, itu dia. Naruto dapat merasakannya pada Itachi.

"Apa keinginan terbesarmu, Uchiha-san?" Naruto bergumam kecil. Itachi yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto mulai tersenyum. "Membawa kedamaian untuk dunia ini." Kemudian hening.

"Omong-omong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Naruto. Ung ... boleh kupanggil begitu?" Itachi menggaruk dagu nya menggunakan jari telunjuk.

Naruto mengangguk. "Sebenarnya itu rahasia.." Itachi pun mulai tertarik. "Lalu, apa kamu bisa memberitahukan rahasia itu padaku?"

Naruto memasang pose berpikir. "Bertukar rahasia?" Tukasnya bersemangat. "Deal."

Naruto menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Untuk pertanyaan Uchiha-san ya-" "Panggil saja Itachi." Naruto memutar kedua bola mata nya sedangkan Itachi mendengus geli. "Yare yare, Itachi-nii. Kura- maksudku Kyuubi yang memberitahukannya padaku."

"Kyuubi yang memberitahumu?" Beo Itachi ragu- ragu.

Naruto mendekatkan tubuh nya pada Itachi. "Iya! Orang- orang selalu menganggap Kyuubi sebagai monster yang menyeramkan, tapi sebenarnya Kyuubi itu sangat lembut dan perhatian. Dia cuma agak kikuk dan pemalu." Tukasnya antusias dibalas gumaman mengerti oleh Itachi. Sementara Kurama mulai meraung-raung kesal dalam tubuh Naruto. _"Arrggghhhh! Kubunuh kau Naruto!"_

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung merinding, Kurama menyeramkan. Catat itu, menyeramkan!

"Sekarang giliran Itachi-nii!" Naruto berseru penuh semangat, mengabaikan raungan galak dari si rubah.

Itachi menghela nafas nya perlahan, "Baiklah, apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?"

"Hmm ... Kenapa Itachi-nii duduk menyendiri di sini? Ceritakan padaku!" Tanya -ralat : tuntut- Naruto.

"Aku baru saja melihat teman baikku mati bunuh diri." Itachi menengadahkan kepala nya ke atas. Menatap langit bertabur bintang yang indah.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii tidak menghentikannya?"

"Kalau aku menghentikannya, seseorang akan mempergunakannya untuk sesuatu yang buruk. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan yang terbaik, dan aku tidak berhak untuk menghentikannya."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Tapi melihat raut wajah Itachi, Naruto sadar akan satu hal. "Baiklah, sekarang ceritakan masalah Itachi-nii yang satunya!"

Itachi terkekeh pelan. "Apa kamu bisa membaca pikiran?" Naruto hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Klan Uchiha akan melakukan kudeta." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Kudeta?" Beonya. "Iya.. Itu semacam pemberontakan." Jelas Itachi dibalas 'aaa' mengerti dari Naruto.

"Lalu, apa yang akan Itachi-nii lakukan?"

"Entahlah ..."

"Bagaimana kalau Itachi-nii diperintahkan untuk membunuh semua anggota klan Uchiha sendirian?" Naruto memang sengaja menanyakan hal ini, ia tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Minato dan Kushina. Ucapan kaa-san nya masih terngiang di kepala kecil nya. _"Membunuh semua klan Uchiha? Bagaimana pun Itachi baru berumur 13 tahun!"_ Dia ingin Itachi siap untuk segala kemungkinan terburuk.

"Tentu saja aku harus melakukannya, demi stabilitas dan kedamaian desa ini." Jawab Itachi penuh kesungguhan, tanpa adanya tanda- tanda keraguan.

Naruto menatap Itachi tidak percaya. 'Orang ini ...' Mendengar ucapan Itachi tadi membuat hati Naruto bergejolak. Ia meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. "Tapi, setelah itu Itachi-nii pasti akan dibenci dan dianggap penjahat."

"Itu bukan masalah."

"Lalu apa yang akan Itachi-nii lakukan setelah itu?"

"Pergi dari desa, memantau desa dari jauh, entahlah..."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Itachi menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mau ikut bersama Itachi-nii!"

Itachi tertawa kecil sambil menatap Naruto dalam- dalam. Ia tahu Naruto bukan anak biasa. Kemampuan Naruto dalam menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan nya benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umur nya.

"Baiklah, kamu boleh ikut."

Naruto memekik senang. Keluar dari desa dan berpetualang bersama Uchiha Itachi yang cinta damai dapat mempermudah dirinya untuk mencapai tujuan terbesar nya. Membawa dunia ini ke dalam kedamaian.

"Setelah umurmu 12 tahun."

Naruto mendesah kecewa. Itu terlalu lama! "Tidak mau!"

Itachi mendengus geli, bocah di hadapannya ini sangat keras kepala. "Aku masih membutuhkanmu di sini untuk menjaga adikku." Gumam Itachi.

"Adik? Ung... Sasuke?" Naruto mulai menimang- nimang. "Tunggu! Bukannya membunuh seluruh anggota klan Uchiha berarti membunuh Sasuke juga?"

Itachi menatap sendu Naruto. "Aku tidak akan mampu membunuhnya. Dia berarti segalanya bagiku." Naruto mengangguk tanda paham.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemaninya di sini sampai umurku 12 tahun! Tapi Itachi-nii harus berjanji untuk menjemputku nanti!" Serunya senang.

Itachi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Naruto. "Aku berjanji. Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku Naruto, siapa kamu yang sebenarnya?" Naruto menatap Itachi kemudian mengangguk.

Naruto memejamkan mata nya, merasakan semilir angin yang membelai lembut rambut pirang nya. "Satu rahasia lagi." Naruto memberikan jeda sejenak, "Apa Itachi-nii tahu Rikudo Sennin?"

.oOo.

"Jaa ne, Itachi-nii!" Naruto melambai kepada Itachi yang sudah bersedia mengantarnya pulang. Itachi melambai singkat sambil tersenyum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Naruto memandang teduh ke arah matahari yang mulai tenggelam sambil memegangi dada kiri nya. Jantung nya berdegup tidak karuan dan ia tahu alasan nya. Cinta. Naruto jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Itachi. Wajah nya merona, ia suka perasaan ini. Perasaan yang hanya dapat ia rasakan ketika menjadi manusia.

"Sayang ya, Itachi-nii... Aku beribu tahun lebih tua darimu." Ia membuka perlahan pintu rumah nya.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri, Naru-chan!"

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Itachi yang baru saja sampai di markas rahasia Anbu segera membungkuk hormat ketika mendapati Danzo, sang pimpinan ada di sana. "Itachi, aku sudah menunggumu."

"Ada apa, Danzo-sama?"

"Aku ada misi rahasia untukmu. Laksanakan tanpa kesalahan sedikit pun."

Itachi mengangguk tanda paham.

"Besok malam, sapu bersih semua anggota klan Uchiha."

Itachi tertegun, tidak menyangka kalau pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto dapat benar- benar dialami olehnya. "Ha'i."

Bersamaan dengan jawaban dari Itachi, Danzo segera pergi meninggalkan markas Anbu tersebut.

.

.oOo.

.

"Kemari kau bocah!" Kurama berusaha mencakar Naruto namun sia- sia karena adanya pagar emas yang menghalangi.

"A- aku cuma bercanda, Kura-chan!" Naruto berdiri gemetaran pada jarak aman. Ia benar- benar tidak berani mendekati Kurama saat ini.

"Aku tidak peduli kau anak si kakek itu! Cepat kemari, aku akan menjadikanmu makan malamku!" Tukas Kurama garang diikuti teriakan panik yang teramat histeris dari Naruto.

"T- tunggu Kura-chan! K- kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin... Y- ya kan?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil meneguk ludah nya kasar. Sementara Kurama masih terus meraung- raung.

 _"Naru-chan? Ayo makan, cepat!"_

Suara Kushina menggema di dalam mindset yang ricuh tersebut. "E- etto, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Naruto menggaruk pelan dagu nya menggunakan jari telunjuk. "J- jaa ne, Kura-chan..." Dan tubuhnya pun mulai meremang sebelum hilang sepenuhnya, kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Kurama saat marah sangat menyeramkan. Catat Naruto, catat!" Naruto bergumam pada dirinya sendiri sebelum bergabung bersama Minato dan Kushina di meja makan.

Naruto menelan berat air liur nya, wangi dari kare buatan Kushina mampu membuatnya terlupa akan wajah garang Kurama. "Duduklah Naru-chan, cepat makan ~" Tukas Kushina girang dibalas anggukan antusias dari Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu!" Naruto segera melahap makanannya bersemangat. Wajah nya yang tampak sangat menikmati itu membuat Minato dan Kushina tersenyum tipis sebelum ikut memakan makanan mereka.

Sesaat hanya terdengar dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu sampai Minato memulai perbincangan. "Naruto, bagaimana hari pertamamu di akademi?"

"Uhuk-" Naruto tersedak dan terbatuk. Kushina langsung menyerahkan segelas air putih kepada putrinya. Sesudah menstabilkan nafas nya Naruto pun bercerita tentang semuanya. Iruka-sensei yang menyebalkan, Sasuke si pantat ayam, lalu teman- teman barunya.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat Naruto yang tampak bercerita dengan benar- benar bersemangat.

Seusai makan malam hangat ala keluaga Namikaze, Naruto segera pamit untuk kembali ke kamar nya. Ia menghempaskan tubuh mungil nya di ranjang sambil memeluk sebuah bantal. Otaknya memutar kembali ingatan nya bersama Itachi di dalam hutan.

 _._

 _"E-etto... Itachi-nii?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Apa Itachi-nii sudah punya seorang kekasih?"_

 _"Eh? Tentu saja." Itachi tersenyum geli._

 _"Dari klan Uchiha?"_

 _"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?" Itachi tersenyum jahil menatap Naruto._

 _Naruto menggeleng cepat. "Berarti Itachi-nii akan membunuh kekasih Itachi-nii juga?"_

 _"Kalau memang harus, ya akan aku lakukan."_

 _Naruto bergumam paham._

 _"Kalau kamu sudah bertumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik dan seksi, aku mungkin akan mempertimbangkanmu jadi kekasihku." Tukas Itachi tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum jahil. Sontak Naruto pun memerah dibuatnya._

 _"M- memangnya aku mau jadi kekasih Itachi-nii?" Naruto membuang muka sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Itachi terkekeh geli. "Ne, ne, ayo kita pulang."_

.

Naruto membenamkan kepala nya pada bantal yang ia peluk. Wajah nya merah padam. 'Tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dan seksi?' Ia makin memerah.

Tiba- tiba jendela kamar Naruto diketuk dari luar. Merasa penasaran, Naruto segera beranjak dari ranjang nya dan membuka jendela. "Siapa i-" Sebuah pukulan keras pada perut nya membuat Naruto tak sadarkan diri.

Pria berseragam Anbu itu pun langsung membopong Naruto dan membawanya pergi.

.

.

.oOo.

.

.

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _"Itachi Uchiha."_

 _"Ho, salah satu dari anggota klan Uchiha rupanya. Ada apa kau kemari?"_

 _"Biarkan aku membalaskan dendammu pada klan Uchiha."_

 _"Hm? Apa kau bilang?"_

 _"Aku akan menyapu bersih seluruh klan Uchiha besok malam."_

 _"Hm, menarik... Apa bayaran nya? Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal ini secara cuma- cuma kan?"_

 _"Sebagai gantinya, jangan ganggu Konoha."_

 _"Ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, bocah?"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli pandanganmu."_

 _"Tch, baiklah. Aku setuju. Jaga ini sebagai rahasia kita."_

 _"Ha'i. Arigatou gozaimasu, Uchiha Madara-san."_

 _._

 _._

 _._ oOo.

.

.

Kushina kebingungan saat menyadari hari sudah siang dan Naruto belum juga keluar dari kamar nya. "Naru-chan? Sayang?" Kushina mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto berulang- ulang.

1 menit.

2 menit.

5 menit.

 **BRAKK**

"Naruto, cukup! Keluar sekarang! E- eh?!" Mata _rubby_ Kushina membola saat mendapati kamar anak nya yang kosong. Kasur nya masih berantakan, jendela nya terbuka, dan Naruto tidak ada.

"Hyaaaaaa! Mi- Minatooo! Naruto diculik!"

.oOo.

Naruto membuka kedua bola mata nya dengan berat. "Nggh?" Ia merasakan tubuh nya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia yakin saat ini ia berada di sebuah gudang yang telah lama tidak dipakai. Tangan dan kaki nya diikat pada sebuah bangku. "Tolong! Tolong!" Ia berteriak, tapi tak ada yang datang. Berusaha meronta juga percuma, bagaimana pun ia hanya seorang anak berumur 7 tahun. Ia menunduk pasrah akan apapun yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat dari belakang. "Sudah sadar?" Suara baritone yang lembut menembus indra pendengaran Naruto. "Siapa?" Tanya Naruto pelan. "Meskipun aku memberitahukan namaku kau tetap tidak akan mengenaliku, manis."

Naruto berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Panik di saat seperti ini hanya akan menambah masalah. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Gumam Naruto nyaris berbisik. Pria misterius itu hanya tertawa kecil, "Tidak tidak, jangan salah sangka. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari atasanku. Menculik anak Yondaime Hokage."

Pria itu berjalan memutari Naruto dan berdiri di hadapannya. _**Anbu, ini pasti salah satu rencana Danzo-san**_ _._ "Untuk apa?" "Membuat Yondaime Hokage panik kemudian mencarimu sehingga ia tidak jadi mengadakan perjanjian damai dengan Uchiha." "Tapi, kenapa? Padahal tou-san berniat baik!" "Kau anak kecil tidak tahu apa- apa, jadi jangan banyak bicara!"

Naruto mengatupkan mulut nya rapat. Menuruti pria bertopeng yang mengenakan seragam Anbu itu. Si pria menarik dagu Naruto, membuatnya menatap wajah bertopeng milik pria itu. "Dan anak kecil, karena kau sudah tahu terlalu banyak, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu di sini." Tukas pria itu santai.

 _ **Oh, hell! Yang benar saja! Tadi dia yang bicara panjang lebar dan sekarang dia ingin membunuhku karena tahu terlalu banyak? Great, manusia memang licik!**_

"Tapi sebelum mati, aku akan membuatmu mengetahui nikmatnya kedewasaan. Lagipula wajahmu cukup manis."

"A- apa maksudmu, tuan?"

"Aku akan membuatmu merasakan nikmatnya bercinta sebelum kau menemui ajalmu." Pria itu mengelus pelan pipi _chubby_ Naruto kemudian beralih untuk membelai surai pirangnya.

 _ **Double hell! Pria di hadapanku ini bukan cuma licik, tapi juga brengsek! Siapapun tolong aku!**_

Naruto menatap datar pria di hadapannya walaupun batinnya tengah menjerit- jerit histeris. Yang benar saja, ia tidak mau kesucian nya sebagai anak dewa ternodai karena diperkosa oleh pria brengsek pada usia yang ke tujuh tahun. Dia tidak akan berani lagi menampakkan wajah nya di kayangan.

"Cabul." Ucap Naruto singkat. Pria itu menyeringai lebar di balik topeng nya. "Jika kau berteriak, aku akan langsung menusukmu dengan kunai." Ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membaringkannya di lantai. Perlahan ia mulai membuka satu per satu kancing baju tidur yang Naruto kenakan.

 _ **Berpikir Naruto, berpikir...**_ Naruto terus mengerahkan otak kecil nya untuk berpikir keras. Sedangkan pria itu masih asik melucuti pakaian Naruto.

Pintu gudang itu tiba-tiba terbuka, Uchiha Itachi berdiri mematung di depan pintu. Menatap pria bertopeng dari Anbu dan Naruto yang sudah polos tanpa pakaian bergantian. Pria itu tersenyum sumringah. "Hoo, Itachi! Kemarilah! Bergabung bersamaku! Kita bersenang- sena-" Omongan pria itu terpotong saat tiba- tiba sebuah kunai terlempar dan menembus dada kiri nya. "Jangan berani sentuh dia." Itachi berkata dengan tenang tapi menyiratkan kemarahan.

Mata Itachi beralih menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk sambil menangis. Itachi berjalan menghampiri Naruto. "Naru-" "Jangan mendekat!" Naruto berteriak tajam. "Tunggu di luar, aku mau pakai baju." Tukasnya mutlak dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Itachi.

Setelah Itachi keluar dan menutup pintu, tangis Naruto tumpah. Ia menangis dalam diam lalu kembali memakai baju tidur nya yang sudah terlempar asal. Setelah selesai, Naruto menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi nya lalu keluar dari gudang itu.

"Itachi-nii, arigatou!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada girang sambil tersenyum lebar. Berlari gembira menghampiri Itachi yang sedang berbaring di rerumputan.

"Kamu tidak perlu sok kuat, Naruto. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu?" Gumam Itachi sambil menatap kosong langit di atas nya. Senyum di wajah Naruto pun sirna dalam sekejap. Ia berdiri di sebelah tubuh Itachi. "Maksud Itachi-nii?"

Itachi berdeham pelan, "Err ... Apa dia sudah melakukan itu padamu?" Naruto membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan.

Itachi mengangguk lega, setidaknya ia tidak terlambat. Ia menatap wajah Naruto yang sendu. "Aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya mau melakukan hal itu padamu. Dadamu datar seperti papan. Sama sekali tidak menarik."

 **TWITCH!**

 **DUAGH!**

Itachi duduk secara spontan sambil memegangi kepala nya yang ditendang tanpa ampun oleh Naruto. Naruto melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada sambil membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibir nya, mengabaikan rintihan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Itachi. Setelah itu Itachi kembali menatap Naruto serius, "Hm ... Omong- omong, kenapa kamu tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu?"

"Kalau aku menggunakan kekuatanku, aku hanya akan menyakitinya lalu dianggap sebagai monster." Naruto bergerak untuk duduk di sebelah Itachi. "Monster, huh?" Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Kau beruntung aku datang tepat waktu." "Iya, Itachi-nii benar." Naruto mulai kepayahan untuk kembali menahan tangisnya. "Jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah." Gumam Itachi lembut sambil menarik kepala Naruto pelan, membenamkan kepala pirang Naruto pada dada bidang nya. Dan tangis Naruto pun kembali tumpah.

"A-aku takut... Hiks T-takut sekali... Hiks hiks... A-aku... Hiks..." Naruto terus menangis sambil meremas erat kaos yang dipakai Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi hanya memilih untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik, dielusnya puncak kepala Naruto pelan berulang-ulang.

Baru setelah beberapa menit tangisan Naruto mereda dan nafas nya mulai teratur. "Hei, Naruto. Aku akan membantai klan ku malam ini. Jadi ini mungkin pertemuan terakhir kita sebelum aku pergi." Itachi berucap halus. Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara dengkuran kecil yang Itachi dengar. Ia pun menghembuskan nafas berat. "Dasar ..."

.oOo.

Minato terus berlari dan melompati dahan- dahan pohon di tengah hutan. Sang surya sudah hampir tenggelam dan pencarian nya yang dibantu oleh Sandaime Hokage masih belum juga menemukan titik terang. "Minato, kau pergilah menemui Fugaku. Aku akan terus mencari Naruto." Sang Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi membuka suara.

"Tidak, aku harus mencari Naruto." Minato terus melanjutkan lari nya, menatap lurus ke depan. Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh keduanya, tapi rasa khawatir mengalahkan penat yang keduanya rasakan. Pada akhirnya, setelah rembulan mulai menguasai langit barulah Minato dan Hiruzen menghentikan pencarian mereka. Atas usul dari Hiruzen, mereka pun kembali ke desa, bersiap untuk melanjutkan pencarian mereka besok pagi.

"Tadaima..." Minato membuka pintu rumah nya harap- harap cemas. Siapa tahu Naruto sudah pulang dan sedang duduk di ruang makan, lalu Naruto akan menyambut kepulangannya dengan senyuman. Seperti biasanya.

"Okaeri, tou-chan!"

Ah, itu dia. Minato mengambil nafas lega lalu melepas alas kaki nya dan berjalan santai masuk ke dalam kediaman Namikaze itu.

.oOo.

"Kau benar- benar tidak tahu siapa yang menculikmu?" Kushina bertanya, agak kurang percaya. Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan sambil terus mengunyah onogiri nya.

"Ciri fisik nya?" Minato mengerutkan dahi nya. Bagaimana ia bisa percaya kalau Naruto berhasil membunuh si penculik. Karena Ya Tuhan, Naruto baru berusia tujuh tahun. Memegang pisau saja masih gemetaran, mana mungkin mampu membunuh seorang pria dewasa?

"Err ... Rambut nya hitam, suara nya berat, nafasnya bau, dan dia sangat kasar!" Tukas Naruto mendeskripsikan sang penculik dengan penuh kebohongan.

Minato mengurut kening nya frustasi. "Baiklah ini sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Sudahlah Minato-kun, Naru-chan pasti sangat lelah. Lebih baik kita membiarkannya beristirahat." Ucap Kushina penuh kasih sambil memijat punggung Minato.

"Wakatta ne! Naru tidur dulu, kaa-chan, tou-chan! Oyasumi!" Naruto segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar tidur nya.

Minato masih mengurut kening nya, pijatan istri nya masih belum dapat menandingi rasa frustasi yang sedang ia alami. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Ne, Minato-kun, apa kau berpikir Naru-chan butuh seorang adik?" Gumam Kushina lembut, berhasil membuat Minato tertawa kecil.

"Satu saja sudah bikin pusing. Gimana kalau dua?"

.

.

.

Naruto terus menatap pantulan dirinya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun pada cermin di kamar nya. Ia teringat kalimat Itachi, _'Dadamu datar seperti papan. Sama sekali tidak menarik.'_ Senyum hambar ia sunggingkan. "Tidak menarik, ya?"

Mata nya bergerak menyusuri tubuh tujuh tahun nya itu. Memang, dada nya datar persis seperti papan. Tidak menarik.

"Ah, aku butuh berendam." Ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan berendam dalam ofuro berisi air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan dari tadi.

.oOo.

Matahari kembali terbit di Konoha. Naruto menguap lebar sambil berjalan santai keluar dari kamar nya. Ia sudah mengenakan setelan kaos berwarna oranye dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. "Owhayou, kaaw-chwan ..." Sapa Naruto sambil menguap, lagi.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan." Kushina tersenyum sambil mengoleskan coklat pada sepotong roti. "Tou-chan mana?"

"Tou-chan mu ada urusan mendadak, ia sudah pergi dari pagi sekali." Kushina tersenyum menatap Naruto yang mengangguk sambil melahap roti nya.

"Nanti pulang dari akademi Naru-chan temani kaa-chan ya?"

"Ke mana?"

"Rumah sakit."

Naruto mengangguk- anggukan kepala nya patuh. "Sudah ya kaa-chan, Naru berangkat dulu." Naruto bangkit dari kursi nya lalu langsung berlari sebelum Kushina sempat mengucapkan 'hati- hati di jalan'.

.oOo.

"Sudah diperiksa ke semua rumah?" Minato bertanya dengan tenang kepada beberapa shinobi di sana.

"Sudah, Yondaime-sama. Kami tidak berhasil menemukan adanya korban yang selamat." Jawab salah satu shinobi.

Minato pun menghela nafas panjang.

 _'Maafkan aku, Fugaku...'_

.

.

.

TBC

.

Uwaaa ini pertama kalinya Moci berhasil ngetik sebanyak ini di waktu sesingkat ini! (Dia bangga)

Moci selalu ngetik di hape, dan kali ini moci ga baca ulang...semoga gak banyak typo yang bergentayangan ya

Udah tau bapak aslinya Naru siapa? : bwahahahahaahaha

Dan di fic ini Itachi bakal ngambil cukup banyak peranan, sebagai orang baik. Berbanding terbalik dngan anime nya, dimana Itachi baru ketahuan baik pas udah mau mati..hiks. Tapi di sini ItaFemNaru nya kebanyakan ya? XD oke, sasu-teme-pantat-ayam bakal muncul di chap depan. Sabar ya XD

Review nya moci bales di sini aja ya:

 **Update kilat**

Ini kilat? :D

 **Ganbatte / Lanjut**

Makasih :"")

 **Apa akan tetap ada pembantaian klan Uchiha?**

Pembantaian Uchiha... Completed! ;D

 **Jangan ganti pairnya**

Iya, ini pair nya mutlak kok :3

 **Scene terakhir pasti Naruto ketemu Itachi**

Wah, kamu peramal ya? /plak

 **Slight ItaNaru berarti Naru jadi cowo?**

Errr... Ada rencana sih buat bikin Naruto ganti nama jadi Naruko pas masuk akatsuki (ini spoiler banget yaXD) tapi untuk sekarang ItaFemNaru dulu deh XD

 **Bapak aslinya Naruto itu Tsunade dan Jiraiya?**

Hmmm mereka belom pernah bikin anak kan? /pfft XD

 **Bikin Naruto punya adek?**

Aaaaa inget kata om Minato, "Satu aja sudah bikin pusing. Gimana kalau dua?" XD

 **Word panjangin dikit**

Mentok di 3k+, maafin moci :"

 **Masukin Karin sebagai pair**

Akan moci pertimbangkan /ciaelah

 **Naru bakal ngelakuin sesuatu buat nyelamatin klan Uchiha?**

Naru nya masih syok gara" hampir dipedoin, dia ga bisa berbuat apa" /plak

 **Naru di sini ga punya kumis kucing kan? Kan ga lahir dari Kushina**

Yeap, WAJAH NARU BEBAS KUMIS KUCING *capsalock biar pada baca* /plak

 **Apa hasil pertemuan Minato dan Fugaku membuat Fugaku berpikir ulang?**

Ga jadi ketemu:" salahin si Danzo:"

 **Naru sama Suke temenan gak?**

Iya, tapi di chap depan /pfft XD

 **Boleh panggil senpai?**

Boleh, asal kamu lebih muda dari aku XD

 **Ada akun sosmed?**

Errr... Kalo mau ngobrol lewat pm aja XD atau pm id line nya, nanti moci add XD

.

.

.

Yap, sekian.

Bagi review? ^^


	4. Chapter 4 : Step-Brother?

.

.

"Namikaze Naruto, maju dan kerjakan soal di papan tulis!"

Naruto berdiri dengan cukup percaya diri, tidak sulit untuk menjawab soal-soal di akademi ninja. Itu menurutnya. Ia sudah memperhatikan dunia manusia selama beratus-ratus tahun lamanya. Pengetahuan nya atas dunia shinobi jelas tidak perlu diragukan lagi —berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang sedang tercengang menatap betapa mudah nya ia menjawab semua soal di papan tulis.

Iruka yang melihat ketepatan jawaban Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Bagus sekali, Naruto." Naruto berbinar menatap gurunya itu. Satu-satunya penduduk desa —selain Minato, Kushina, dan Itachi— yang mampu tersenyum tulus padanya. Mengabaikan predikat _jinchuuriki kyuubi_ yang disandangnya.

Ah, Naruto jadi teringat pada Itachi... _Kira-kira sedang apa Itachi-nii sekarang ya?_

.

.

.

Penghormatan terakhir kepada seluruh anggota klan Uchiha yang terbantai berlangsung dengan hening. Hanya petinggi-petinggi dan para pemimpin klan yang menghadiri acara tertutup tersebut. Pria dan wanita —yang rata-rata sudah berusia cukup lanjut— menundukkan kepala mereka, menunjukkan rasa hormat pada para anggota dari salah satu clan paling berpengaruh di Konoha.

Minato, sang Hokage, menangis dalam diam. Fugaku Uchiha sudah cukup lama menjadi sahabat dekatnya, sedangkan Mikoto Uchiha sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengan Kushina—istrinya. Kepergian mereka memberikan pukulan yang cukup keras bagi Minato, juga Kushina.

Satu per satu para pelayat mulai berjalan pergi untuk kembali ke kediaman mereka masing-masing. Hiruzen Sarutobi menepuk bahu Minato perlahan sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ini bukan salahmu, Minato..." Bisiknya perlahan sebelum pergi meninggalkan Minato dan Kushina yang berdiri berdampingan sambil menatap diam dua buah peti kayu yang terukir rapi di hadapan mereka.

"Kushi—" Minato kembali menutup mulutnya rapat saat kedua bola safirnya menangkap Kushina yang sedang terisak kecil dengan bahu yang bergetar. "Mikoto-chan..." Kushina bergumam lirih. Kedua mata rubby nya berkaca-kaca walau senyuman nampak pada bibirnya. Bukan senyuman tulus, hanya senyuman getir yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-kun... Kenapa harus secepat ini..."

Minato melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Kushina dan menarik tubuh sang istri ke dalam dekapannya. Kain hitam yang membalut tubuhnya mulai terasa basah di bagian dada. Ia mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kushina, "Kushi-chan..." Tangis Kushina pun perlahan mereda. Minato mulai bertanya-tanya, apa suasana hati Kushina mulai membaik.

"Hei, durian..." Ya, suasana hati Kushina jelas sudah kembali. Lihatlah panggilan _sayang_ nya itu.

"Apa, Kushi-chan?" Minato bertanya selembut mungkin sambil memperlihatkan senyuman tampannya —yang berhasil bikin author satu ini jatuh cinta.

"Aku mau menjaga Sasuke... Boleh?" Kushina menatap Minato yang nampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

All characters by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing SasuFem!Naru

Slight ItaFem!Naru

Fantasy : Adventure : Romance

.

 **"Daughter of God"**

 **Chap 4 : Step-Brother?**

.

Warn: ooc ? Maybe , semi canon, fem!Naru.

.

.

Surai pirang sebahu milik si gadis kecil bergoyang pelan seiring dengan senandung riang yang saling bersahutan dengan langkah kecil kedua kaki pendeknya. "Kaa-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Kita akan mengunjungi siapa?" Sang anak bertanya polos dengan wajah penasarannya, membuat sang ibu sendiri gemas dengan wajah anaknya itu.

Kushina tersenyum manis, "Ingat Sasuke?" Pertanyaannya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Jadi kita mau mengunjungi Sasuke?" Naruto kembali memutar tubuhnya—melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, saat mendapat anggukan dari ibunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening dan berdenyut perih. Mata onyx nya masih terlalu lelah untuk mengedarkan pandangannya. Pengaruh dari _genjutsu_ Itachi, sang kakak, masih terasa.

"Hei, makan ini, biar cepet sembuh..."

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Matanya yang tadi masih _merem-melek_ sekarang membola menatap gadis pirang yang seumuran dengannya. Gadis itu menyodorkan sepotong apel yang sudah dipotong kecil sambil tersenyum lebar menatapnya.

" _Dare_?" (Arti: Siapa?)

Gadis pirang itu—yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Naruto— menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Hmp!" Lipat tangan di depan dada, lalu buang muka.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan aneh, ia cuma bertanya. Apa sekarang bertanya saja dilarang? Siapa gadis aneh ini? Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau tidak tetap memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi berlebih.

"Hn. Arigatou." Acuh saja pada sikap Naruto, Sasuke langsung mengambil potongan apel pada piring yang ada di atas nakas, tepat di sebelah ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak mengingatku?!" Naruto masih mempertahankan sikap kesal —baca : imut— nya itu.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Sasuke menatap polos pada Naruto yang terlihat semakin kesal.

 **TWITCH!**

"Kita ini satu akademi! Satu akademi! Ah, kamu ini menyebalkan sekali!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah jendela—mengabaikan Sasuke yang nampak masih belum bisa mengingatnya. Mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, Naruto terdiam. Semilir angin menerpa kulit wajahnya yang manis (di sini Naruto tidak punya kumis kucing). Rambut pirang sebahunya yang terurai agak melayang tertiup angin musim gugur. Sinar matahari terbenam menambah kesan indah di pemandangan mata Sasuke. Tapi, bukan Uchiha kalau tidak tetap bersikap stoic. Ya kan?

"Memasang pose seperti itu tidak membuatmu tampak lebih cantik. Sedikit pun." Sasuke berujar dengan nada dingin plus datar plus menyebalkan.

Naruto memasang pose siap bertarung. "Jadi kamu mau berperang denganku, heh? Uchiha Sasuke?!"

"Hn. Sebenarnya ada apa kau ke sini? Kalau tidak ada hal penting, kau boleh pulang sekarang." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dan memasukkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulutnya.

"APA KAMU BILA—"

"Apa bibi dan Naruto mengganggumu, Sasuke?" Kushina tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu dan duduk di kursi bekas jajahan bokong Naruto.

"Kushina-san?"

.

.

.

Sebuah pigura berisi foto keluarga berdiri tegak di antara pigura yang lain. Kaca pigura itu agak retak, tapi selama foto di dalamnya selamat, itu tidak jadi masalah baginya.

Iya, bagi pemuda yang saat ini sedang berdiri dalam diam bagai patung di dalam kuil. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang sedang dilanda kekalutan yang luar biasa. Bulir air mata mulai mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata pertama yang keluar sejak kunai miliknya membunuh kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Ia telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya dengan tangannya.

 _"Jadi kau memilih untuk berpihak pada desa. Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, lakukanlah."_

 _"Maafkan aku, tou-san, kaa-san..."_

 _"Kami sangat bangga dan akan selalu bangga memiliki anak sepertimu, Itachi."_

Kalimat-kalimat terakhir kedua orang tuanya kembali terdengar di dalam kepala pemuda ini. Demi Desa Konoha. Ini semua demi desa. Ia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini adalah jalan terbaik. Ini jalan terbaik.

Teruslah ucapkan itu, Itachi...

Ini memang takdirmu...

Apa memang untuk meraih perdamaian diperlukan pengorbanan seperti ini?

Atau mungkin dia telah bertindak terlalu jauh?

Apa sebenarnya ada jalan lain?

Membunuh orang tuanya bukan satu-satunya jalan?

Itachi terlalu bingung.

Dia butuh seseorang saat ini.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!"

"Naru-chan..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidakk!"

"Naruto, dengarkan penjelasan tou-san dulu..."

"Sampai kapan pun Naru tidak mau jadi saudara Sasuke! Dia itu menyebalkan! Tou-chan dan kaa-chan tidak mengerti sama sekali!"

"Tapi, Naru-chan... Sasu—"

"Cukup!"

Naruto langsung berlari keluar dari rumah kediaman Namikaze tersebut. Sebenarnya menjadi saudara dari Sasuke bukan terlalu bermasalah baginya. Tapi, pertimbangan tentang satu hal yang membuatnya bersikeras menolak itu; Itachi.

Maksudnya—hei, aku dan Itachi-nii akan menikah suatu saat nanti. Lalu, jika Sasuke jadi saudaraku, Itachi-nii yang notabene kakaknya Sasuke bakal jadi kakakku. Hubungan satu keluarga itu dilarang kan?

Ya, kira-kira begitulah jalan pikiran Naruto.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti di depan sebuah taman bermain. Matanya menangkap seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri menatapnya. Senyum lebar mengembang di wajahnya.

"Itachi-nii!"

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Anda memanggil saya?"_

 _"Ya, aku ingin kau segera bereskan dia."_

 _"Tapi, belakangan ini tidak ada celah untuk melakukan serangan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Anda tahu tim kami tidak mungkin menang bila berhadapan dengan shinobi seperti Yondaime Hokage."_

 _"Aku akan membukakan celah itu. Aku ingin kau melakukan itu dengan hati-hati. Ingat, ini misi rahasia."_

 _"Saya mengerti."_

 _"Baiklah, sekarang kau boleh pergi."_

 _"Arigatou, Danzo-sama..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Itachi mendengarkan Naruto sambil sesekali tersenyum kecil. Sifat ceria Naruto memang dapat merambat ke orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hawa malam hari tak mencekam seperti yang biasanya. Matahari kecil yang duduk berceloteh riang di atas ayunan benar-benar menghangatkan hati Itachi.

Naruto sedang bercerita tentang keputusan orang tuanya untuk mengangkat Sasuke menjadi anak mereka. Dan Naruto memberitahu Itachi kalau ia jelas-jelas menolak hal itu. Tentu saja tanpa mengatakan alasannya yang sesungguhnya. Kakinya berayun mengikuti gerakan maju mundur dari ayunan yang dinaikinya, sedangkan Itachi di sini hanya dapat berperan sebagai pendengar dan pendorong ayunan yang baik.

"Menurut Itachi-nii aku harus bagaimana?"

"Emmm, bagaimana ya? Aku berharap kamu mau menyetujui ide orang tuamu itu."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Itachi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Hah?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke itu masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendiri, dia juga masih belum pintar menjaga diri. Aku ingin kamu ada saat dia membutuhkanmu. Menggantikan peranku sebagai kakaknya."

Naruto menunduk, keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya terdengar suara ayunan yang berdecit pelan dan suara jangkrik di semak-semak.

"Haah, kalau Itachi-nii yang meminta seperti itu... Baiklah..." Naruto menghela nafasnya pasrah. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mau. Ini demi Itachi-nii nya.

"Arigatou Naruto." Itachi tersenyum puas, setidaknya ia bisa tenang bila Sasuke bersama dengan Naruto.

"Jadi...kapan Itachi-nii akan pergi dari desa?"

"Malam ini."

"Aaa, souka..."

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, para anggota Anbu mungkin sudah mencium keberadaanku."

Naruto segera turun dari ayunannya dan berlari memeluk Itachi. "Jaga dirimu, Itachi-nii..."

"Kamu juga, Naruto..." Itachi mengelus pelan puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukannya, "Ingat, jemput aku saat umurku 12 tahun!" Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Itachi. Itachi terkekeh pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Naru-chan!"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati ibunya yang sedang berlari panik ke arahnya. Ia kembali memutar kepalanya untuk memastikan Itachi sudah tidak berdiri di sebelahnya. Tapi belum sempat menoleh, Kushina sudah memeluk erat tubuh Naruto.

"Kaa-chan...?"

"Iya, Naru-chan?"

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Sasuke boleh tinggal bersama kita, tapi aku tidak mau kaa-chan dan tou-chan mengangkatnya jadi anak."

Kushina tersenyum menatap Itachi yang berdiri di belakang Naruto, sambil terus memeluk Naruto. Itachi balas tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan kata terima kasih tanpa suara sebelum melompat ke atas atap rumah —melesat pergi.

"Ha'i... Besok kita jemput Sasuke ya, Naru-chan?"

"Um!"

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan sebelum membuka pintu rumah kediamannya. Barang-barang yang ada masih belum banyak berpindah dari terakhir kali ia berdiri di sini, saat dimana ia melihat kakaknya membunuh kedua orang tuanya —orang tua mereka.

Sebuah pigura foto yang berdiri tegak di antara benda-benda lain yang berantakan menarik perhatiannya. Diraihnya pigura itu kemudian tersenyum pahit.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, aniki. Dengan tanganku sendiri."

.

.

.

Naruto terus menatap lekat pada Sasuke yang sedang tertidur pulas. Kedua bola mata safirnya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah Sasuke. Ia terus-terusan mengagumi ketampanan yang dimiliki si bungsu Uchiha.

"Tidak sia-sia aku datang sepagi ini ke rumah sakit." Ia bergumam pelan entah pada siapa.

Sasuke sedikit bergerak gelisah kemudian mulai membuka kelopak matanya. "Ngghh... Kamu lagi?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Yo! Apa kamu merindukanku, Sasuke?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Naruto."

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus kasar lalu membuang muka. "Menyebalkan!"

"Setidaknya aku mengingat namamu sekarang." Ujar Sasuke sambil meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku habis bangun tidur.

Naruto tetap tidak mau menatap Sasuke, dia masih kesal. _Mengingat nama? Apa bagusnya itu?! HUMPH!_ Dan ia kembali mendengus kasar.

"Jadi, kamu mau apa ke sini?"

Naruto teringat sesuatu. Ia diminta Kushina untuk menjemput Sasuke —yang sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini.

"Ah, iya! Kaa-chan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu~"

"Untuk apa?"

"Pulang! Tentu saja!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tulus padanya. "Pulang?"

"Iya. Pulang, bersamaku."

"Tapi, tou-san dan kaa-san kan sudah..."

"Tinggallah bersamaku."

Naruto tersenyum manis dan Sasuke bersemu merah. Sial, Sasuke manis sekali —pikir author.

.

.

.

Kushina meninggalkan kegiatan memasaknya ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Senyumnya merekah kala melihat Naruto masuk ke rumah diikuti Sasuke yang melangkah dengan malu-malu.

"Okaeri, Naru-chan! Sasuke!"

"Tadaima, kaa-chan!"

"T-tadaima..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum kecil. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Sasuke mengangguk pelan menanggapi Naruto. Ini pertama kali bagi Sasuke berkunjung ke rumah orang lain. Jelas saja risih. Terlebih ketika ia mengetahui akan tinggal di rumah ini.

"Ohiya, kaa-chan, Sasuke bakal tidur di mana?"

"Di kamar Naru-chan dong~" jawab Kushina santai.

Sasuke yang masih polos sih biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, Naruto...

Blush...

Wajah Naruto merah padam sampai ke telinga.

"A-aaa... W-wakatta..."

.

.

.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Walaupun ia dan Sasuke tidur di kasur yang terpisah, tapi tetap saja. Ia satu kamar dengan laki-laki. Yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya.

"Aku sudah mengkhianati Itachi-nii..." Ia bergumam sedih sambil melanjutkan kegiatan mandinya dengan penuh penyesalan.

Selesai berpakaian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin. Sasuke masih tertidur di kasurnya. Mungkin dia lelah, begitu pikir Naruto.

Pagi hari terasa begitu tenang. Kushina dan Minato pasti sudah pergi ke suatu tempat untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka sebagai bapak dan ibu hokage(?). Kurama juga sibuk belakangan ini. Sibuk tidur maksudnya.

"Ohayou..."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke sudah duduk sambil mengucek mata di tepi kasurnya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke! Cepat mandi, kita bisa terlambat ke akademi." Naruto tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

.

Minato yang sedang serius pada pekerjaannya sedikit diusik dengan ketukan pada pintu ruangannya di kantor hokage.

"Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka disertai decitan pelan. Dan seorang pria bersama dua orang pengikutnya dari ANBU memasuki ruangan itu.

"Ada apa Danzo?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin berkunjung sebentar."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review** :

 **Lanjut**

 _Sudah dilanjut yaa!_

 **Seneng liat 'keakraban' Naruto sama Kurama**

 _Sebenarnya moci udah gemesh banget mau bikin pair KuraFemNaru *plak_

 **Update kilat/halilintar lagi**

 _Ung... Ini kilat? [Readers: GAAAAKKKKKKK! *marah marah sambil bawa obor plus golok*]_

 _ **Kebanyakan ItaFemNaru nya**_

 _Gomenasai/.\ moci janji ke depannya SasuFemNaru bakal lebih ditonjolin kok.. Percayalah padakuh *pret_

 **Apa Naru ntar jadi miss-nin trus masuk akatsuki?**

 _Ayo polling, yang mau Naru masuk akatsuki angkat tangan (?)_

 **Apa Shisui kasih sebelah matanya ke Itachi?**

 _Rahasia :P *pret_

 **Kenapa Naruto ga nyeritain secara rinci waktu diculik?**

 _*senggol Naruto* Beb, ditanyain tuh~ [Naruto: Etto... Umm... Malu kak...(?)]_

 **Apa Sasuke bakal bersikap kayak di canon?**

 _Saksikan di chap depan! Bwahahahaha(?)_

 **Apa Naruto tau akar pembantaian uchiha itu Danzo?**

 _Kayaknya sih tau (?)_

 **Apa bijuu dalam tubuh Naruto bakal diincar?**

 _Pastinya dums~_

 **Nanti pairnya apa? ItaFemNaru aja yaaa**

 _Hmmm hmmm hmmm ItaFemNaru di sini cuma slight:((_

 **Pair mutlak SasuFemNaru kanssss?**

 _Iyaaaaahhhh_

 **Kamu manusia apa sejenis alien?**

 _Manusia kok:(_

 **Jangan ganti jadi Naruko dong thor**

 _Buat penyamaran doang kok:((_

 **Kenapa Naruto tidak mencegah Itachi?**

 _Ini sudah takdir *pfft_

 **Di chap ini [Chap3] gaada Sasuke nya**

 _Chap ini ada:3_

 **Bagus tapi sayang banget dada Naruto rata**

 _*liatin Naruto yang duduk merenung di pojokan*_

 **Justru dibuatin anak lagi untuk nyiksa Minato**

 _*liatin Minato yang ikutan duduk merenung bareng Naruto di pojokan*_

 **Sasuke bakal ikut Itachi sama Naruto atau si oro pedo?**

 _Orochimaru dong :3 (?)_

 **Apa nanti ada Kaguya?**

 _Ahahahahahaha ada gak yaaaa? ;3_

Buat **Kanzaki Yuki** , cek PM ya :3

.

.

.

Huwaloooo~ ! Akhirnya setelah lebih dari 1 bulan, moci berhasil menyelesaikan chap ini x'D waktu terasa begitu cepat ya *apaansih

Moci minta maap yang segede-gedenya(?) atas segala keleletan update ini... Maklum lah, kan udah mulai belajar efektif... Ditambah lagi kegiatan-kegiatan osis yg bikin pulang sekolah langsung tepar di kasur :'

Yaaa semoga chap ini ga buruk-buruk amat deh x'D

Sampai jumpa chap depan~

.

.

So so so much love,

 **mochee duck.**


End file.
